


Esperar

by Plushy



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: [pendiente]





	Esperar

Los niños lo miraban a través del grueso cristal, lo señalaban y dejaban marcado su rostro en el vidrio ya empañado mientras con la otra mano sujetaban un globo. Él efectuaba la rutina de siempre: movía sus piecitos, daba una pequeña voltereta y saludaba; ellos sonreían y después se marchaban. Así se le iban las horas que a veces se volvían días y semanas mientras esperaba.  
  
Con él,  _siempre_  tenía que esperar.  
  
Lo peor es que  _nunca_  sabía qué esperar. No le contaba nada.  
  
Tenía casi dos años de “conocerlo”, o mejor dicho, de haber sido asignado como su némesis. Y en todo ese tiempo él no le había dicho su verdadero nombre, asumiendo que Mystery era sólo un alias, ni su edad o siquiera sus motivaciones para ser un científico malvado. Por otro lado, estaba seguro que él tampoco sabía nada de su animalesca figura, como el hecho de que prefería una taza de buen café antes que un plato de bambú o que su música favorita era la de los músicos de un club nocturno de Seattle al cual deseaba invitarlo.  
  
Y si él no había dado el primer paso para hablar era porque no podía, era un panda después de todo.  
  
Había pasado casi un mes desde su último enfrentamiento donde tras un fiero combate, él le prometió hacer un misterioso plan infalible del cual no podría escapar; tras el discurso, le azotó la puerta suplicándole que no se inmiscuyera hasta que todo estuviese listo.  
  
Pero ya se había  _hartado_  de su silencio.  
  
Aquel era su día libre del zoológico, día que odiaba porque no tenía nada que hacer; a diferencia de otros agentes, él no contaba con una familia humana para cubrir su fachada y muchos otros envidiaban su posición de ser un animal de exhibición sin saber lo verdaderamente aburrido que era. Metido en sus pensamientos, caminó sin rumbo hasta caer en la cuenta que se había perdido, continuó hasta que vió a una persona a la que preguntaría —de algún modo— por su ubicación. Antes de poder hacer nada, aquel hombre de bata y cabello castaño le obsequió un panfleto.  
  
“Convención M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. Científicos malvados exclusivamente”.  
  
Sonaba a una especie de trampa, después de todo ¿por qué le regalarían un volante siendo evidentemente un animal y potencial agente secreto? ¿No sería por una razón tan idiota como que no llevaba sombrero y no haber reparado en ello… verdad?  
  
Tal vez aquello era parte del plan malvado de Mystery. No dudó ni por un segundo en asistir.  
  
  
Acudió al lugar y la hora indicada, le había bastado una bata y un carnet con la leyenda “Dr. Pandomius” para poder entrar (nada de descifrar aburridos códigos secretos o cualquier cosa que a Mystery parecía encantarle). No había demasiada gente, se notaba que la mayoría eran colados yendo por la promesa de canapés gratis… comenzaba a pensar que el disfraz ni siquiera era necesario. Entonces miró al centro de aquella bodega abandonada adaptada a “Centro de Convenciones” para toparse con aquel sujeto encorvado; le hablaba a otros científicos y aunque estos no parecían prestarle mucha atención, él no se callaba y seguía contando sus malvados planes para conquistar el Área Limítrofe.  
  
Aquello le hipnotizaba.  
  
Movido más por la curiosidad que otra cosa, se acercó a aquel hombre de mediana edad y tiró de su bata. Creyendo que era otro científico, le pidió esperar turno para poder recibir un autógrafo de su más reciente libro: “El arte del inador vol. 3”.  
  
Pero Peter no deseaba seguir  _esperando_  por más tiempo.  
  
Se arrancó la bata de golpe y se colocó el sombrero, en ese instante todos supieron que se trataba de un agente de la O.S.B.A. Los hombres que estaban más cercanos se le abalanzaron en un intento por detenerlo, nada en comparación con los robots casi asesinos de su némesis y con un solo golpe ya estaban en el piso. Confiado en sus habilidades, lanzó una mirada desafiante a aquel hombre notando algo particular en sus cristalinos ojos azules.  
  
Aunque tampoco tenía labios, sonrió.  
  
Pero él sólo le regresó una mirada confusa mientras sostenía un brazo con la mano contraria mostrando mucha inseguridad.  
  
—Eh… mira, pelearía contigo pero… verás… yo ya tengo un némesis. Se llama Perry, Perry el Ornitorrinco. ¿Lo conoces? ¿No crees que es genial? Bueno, no es como si realmente estuviese a mi altura pero…  
  
Mientras seguía con algo que más sonaba a un monólogo interno, Peter moría de envidia escuchando las maravillas que narraba sobre él y su némesis; de hecho, ni siquiera parecía que estuviese hablando de su peor enemigo, sino de su  _amigo_. Eso le dolía, mucho.  
  
No le guardaba rencor a Mystery, o al menos no deseaba hacerlo, era sólo que deseaba que las cosas fuesen un poco diferentes y que como mínimo le explicara las razones de por qué hacia lo que hacía para así sentir que su misión tenía un verdadero sentido, que en verdad estaba peleando contra un verdadero lunático capaz de aniquilar la ciudad, que las horas que pasaba haciendo el tonto en el zoológico bien valían la pena y que él, sólo él, era capaz de detenerlo…  
  
Que no era reemplazable por otro agente. Que a  _él_  le importaba su labor.  
  
No deseaba seguir escuchando más y actuó de la única forma que conocía: entrando en acción. Le lanzó un patadón que lo mandó al piso; sin más remedio, el científico sacó un control remoto de su bata con un gran botón rojo que activó. Al momento, todos los globos de la convención se convirtieron en letales —no realmente— armas que lanzaban rayos generados por la electricidad estática mientras gritaba que admiraran el “toqueinador”. Percatándose de que no dejaban de ser globos comunes y corrientes, rodó hacia la mesa de los canapés esquivando varios ataques, saltó sobre la mesa y lanzó los bocadillos como estrellas ninja reventado uno a uno, el último lo lanzó a la mano del científico haciendo que el control remoto cayera al suelo y… ¿explotara?  
  
—¡Te odio…! ¡Tú…! Espera, no te conozco, ¡rayos, me ha vencido un desconocido!  
  
Pensaba lanzarse desde la mesa para efectuar un ataque ‘aéreo’ pero viendo la situación, bajó de un salto, se acercó a aquel hombre, alzó su fedora y sacó una tarjeta de presentación.  
  
—Así que te llamas Peter el Panda, ¡pues vete enterando que a ti también te odio!  
  
Después de aquellas palabras hubo un incómodo momento de silencio. La mayor parte de la gente se había marchado al ver que ya no había más comida gratis y el resto de los científicos en realidad estaban buscando un pretexto para marcharse del evento. Aunque el sentido común le dictaba hacer otra clase de cosas, volvió a tirar de su bata y señaló la puerta para indicarle que deseaba salir…  
  
Junto con él.  
  
—Tal vez… no debería… pero ¡oh qué rayos! Estoy en Seattle y no es como que Perry se vaya a enterar, espero que conozcas un buen lugar para almorzar, perdí toda la mañana colocando esos globos y no me gustan demasiado los canapés de todas maneras.  
  
Peter conocía el lugar indicado.  
  
Se limitó a ir a su ritmo mientras el científico lo seguía.  
  
—Ah, por cierto, olvidé presentarme. Mi nombre es Heinz, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, pero puedes llamarme “futuro líder del Área Limítrofe”. ¿Conoces Danville? No es tan mal lugar, al menos es mejor que mi pueblo natal; verás, allá en Gimmelshtump…  
  
Peter estaba consciente de en qué se estaba metiendo, a todos los agentes los obligaban a memorizar el reglamento. "Ningún animal asignado podrá interferir con el némesis de otro agente salvo que se trate de un código rojo". Sabía que Perry era considerando el mejor agente de la organización y que si se enteraba tendría que vérselas con algo más grande que las sanciones administrativas.  
  
Pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Al fin y al cabo, Mystery no era el  _único_  con derecho a tener sus secretos, pensó.


End file.
